Small and Helpless
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Jack is in for it now. After he goes to Tortuga he discovers a little something that will change his life, a newborn baby girl. Please review and maybe check out my other stories.
1. Chapter: The Discovery

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

**Small and Helpless**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

**Author's notes: My fellow pirate fans have been dogging me to right a story about Jack raising a child as a pirate. So here it goes.**

The Faithful Bride was a buzz with pirates and whores as it usually was every night. The crew of the Black Pearl had come here after the recent adventure to relax and make repairs on the ship. Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting at one of the tables talking to a few of his crewmates and anybody who bothered to listen. "So after we got to the bloody fountain and got all the water we wanted, I stuck me sword in the bloody mutineer called Barbossa and then we went on our way."

After he finished the story, someone came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw an old woman standing behind him with an angry look on her face. "Captain Sparrow?" she asked.

"The one and only. What do you want from me, old woman?" he asked finishing off the rest of his rum.

"I need to have a talk with you."

"Then talk and make it quick, luv. I've got other business to attend to…so to speak."

"I mean in private." She grabbed his coat and dragged him outside the tavern.

"What is it?" Jack asked getting very frustrated.

"Do you recall a girl by the name of Madeline?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Aye, a young whore that cost way too much."

"Well, she just died…"

"Sorry to hear that even if she did ask for too much."

"From childbirth."

Jack gave the old woman a curious look, "Now why do I need to know this?"

The old woman glared at him, "Because it's your child"

Jack laughed, "Whores sleep with dozens of men. If they get pregnant you can never find the father."

"She knew who the father was because after she did it with you, she got a job as a barmaid and stopped doing it."

Jack looked straight at the old woman, "So what do you want me to do about it? Take the brat and raise it myself?"

The old woman just stood there glaring at him, "Why else do ye think I dragged you out here?"

"There is no way I can raise a child. I'm a pirate for goodness sake."

"I don't care what you are. That child doesn't have anyone else so you're going to take her whether ye like it or not." She turned to head back into the tavern, "I'm going to be back out here in five minutes and you'd better be here or I'll hunt you down." She went inside.

Jack just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. "Did she just say I've got a child?" he asked himself. He couldn't raise a baby heck he didn't even know anything about them. All he knew was they were small and helpless little bundles of flesh that cried all the time. But crossing that woman was something he definitely didn't want to do.

Five minutes later, the old woman came back holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. She walked over to Jack and put the child in his arms. "You may need this." She said as she handed him a leather sack. Then she turned and went back into the tavern.

Jack stared at the child in his arms. She was so small. He wasn't sure what he should do. She looked up at him with big brown eyes that said 'help me'. Jack rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He turned and walked back to the Pearl with the little infant in his arms. He crept to his cabin not wanting the crew to see him with a baby, locked the door behind him, and put the bag down. The baby made a cooing sound as he stared at her, "I'm guessing I'm going to have to call you something." She just stared at him wondering what he was saying. "Well, the only thing coming to mind right now would be Jaclyn." She smirked at him, "I take it you like it. Alright then, Jaclyn it is." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

Jack sighed, "I've got no idea what I'm doing." He put her on his bed and lied down next to her, "What did I get myself into?" He closed his eyes and prayed this was all a dream.

An hour later, Jaclyn began to cry. Jack opened his eyes and groaned. He didn't know what to do. He got up and grabbed the sack the old woman had given him and found a bottle. He went down to the galley and filled it up with milk then he went back to the cabin and picked up the screaming infant. "Will this calm you down?" he asked while putting the bottle in her mouth. She stopped crying and drank the milk. Jack let out a sigh of relief. At least he knew something about children, if you stick something in their mouths they'll shut up. She soon finished the whole thing so he laid her on the bed again, but right when he did that she started wailing again. "What now?" he remembered what Elisabeth always did after she fed her son. He grabbed a rag and threw it over his shoulder. Then he put Jaclyn on his shoulder and slapped her back a few times. She let out a belch and calmed down. He laid her back on the bed and waited a few minutes. She just closed her eyes and went back to sleep. "What's next I wonder?" He lied down next to her. _"Maybe I could find a good orphanage or something."_ He asked himself. Soon sleep overtook him and he was out like a light.

**Author's notes: I know it's short, but most of my first chapters are. I'm not sure this is going to go anywhere so please give me suggestions and I will thank you and probably use it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter: Coming to a Desision

**Chapter 2: Coming to a Decision**

**Chapter 2: Coming to a Decision**

The next morning, the crew was still repairing the ship and enjoying themselves except Jack. He was on daddy duty. Jaclyn seemed to think you slept during the day and then you cried all night long. Jack was about two seconds from losing it. First things first, she couldn't sleep in his bed forever so he needed to go and get a cradle. He had told Mr. Gibbs about her the night before and so made him stay with her as he went into town. He returned not long after he left since he didn't have time to do anything with a child on his hands. He walked into his cabin and found Mr. Gibbs holding a quiet child. Jack gave him a confused look, "How did you do that? I haven't been able to keep her quiet for more than a few minutes."

Mr. Gibbs just shrugged and handed the baby to Jack, "What are ye going to do with her, sir?"

"Probably find an orphanage and leave her there."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Captain."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Those places are horrible. They never treat the children right and most of them end up on the streets and die not long after that."

"But I can't keep her. I've got a ship to run."

"I just think it's better than sending her somewhere where she will die." He turned and left Jack alone with the child.

Jaclyn looked up at him. She had that look in her eyes like she was going to cry and her lower lip was quivering. "Oh please not again." She didn't listen and started crying her eyes out. He put her on his shoulder and patted her back. It's like she knew what he was talking about a minute ago. "I can't keep you, lass." He said which didn't help. He felt a slight pain in his heart as he looked down at the screaming infant. "I just can't keep you." The pain got worse, but he knew it would go away as soon as he got rid of her.

* * *

A few weeks later, the ship made port at Nassau. Jack had heard from a reliable source that there was a good orphanage there so after they moored the ship to the dock, Jack picked up the child and started to it. The rest of the crew had heard about her and didn't think Jack was making the right decision, but he wouldn't listen. He walked up the hill and spotted the orphanage just a few feet ahead of him. As he got closer, he saw the large gray-brick building. It was covered with dirt and grim and the place reeked of filth and a hint of blood. There was a tall iron gate going all the way around the building. He saw a few children in the windows. They were pale and weak with bruises and dirt all over their sad little faces. Jack cringed when he saw the doors to building open up. A woman who looked to be in her fifties walked toward the gate. The mean look on her face could even scare the meanest of all pirates. Unlike the children, she was clean and her clothes were expensive looking. She opened the gate and walked towards him. "Can I help you, sir?"

Jack took a good look at the woman. She was even scarier than any mystic he had ever seen and yet she was the one who looked after homeless and abandon children. He looked down at Jaclyn and saw a pleading look in her big brown eyes. It was just like she was saying, "Please don't leave me here, Daddy." He turned back to the witch of a woman, "I believe I don't." then turned his back on her and the filthy building full of scared, helpless children. "I guess you're stuck with me, Jackie." He smiled down at the child and took her back to the ship.

When he got there, the entire crew let out a sigh of relief when they saw the baby in his arms. Mr. Gibbs walked up to him, "Ye'll thank yerself for not doing that one day."

"I already did, mate." He walked back to his cabin, "Now let's get a few things straight, Jackie. You need to learn that you sleep at night and not during the day. And that I have no idea what I'm doing so please don't do anything too bad." She smirked at him, reached up, and grabbed one of his dreads. "Oww, and don't do that either." She giggled at his expression, "Well, I see you like to break the rules. In that case, you're going to make an excellent pirate one day." He smiled at her and laid her in the cradle. Then he sat down at the table and looked at the maps while rocking the cradle with his foot. Jaclyn stared up at him for a while, but she soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Jack had gotten up to get some rum when he heard her screaming again. "Do these things ever shut up?" he asked himself as he made his way to his cabin. Jaclyn was crying her head off when he walked in. "What is it, Jackie?" he asked as he picked her up.

He soon realized what was wrong, "Oh please not that." She just kept on wailing until he finally laid her on the table. He grabbed the bag and dug through it and found an extra diaper and cloth. Then trying to hold his breathe, he unpinned the diaper and gagged. After doing his best to keep his dinner down, he grabbed the rag and cleaned her off. Then he put the new one on and laid her back in the cradle.

"You got a real kick out of that, didn't you?" she just stared at him and reached up her little arms. Jack groaned and picked her up, "Are you ever going to give me a break?" she just looked up at him with her big brown eyes and cuddled up closer to him. "You're only acting cute to get what you want. Well, it's not going to work and speaking of work, Daddy needs to get back to it." He laid her back in the cradle and went back to the maps on his desk.

The next morning, Jack fed Jaclyn and laid her in her cradle and then went up to the helm. Mr. Gibbs walked over to him, "Do we have a heading, sir?"

"Head north, I think it's about time we got to that treasure, eh?"

"Aye, Aye cap'n"

Jack smiled and thought about what he would do once he got that treasure. First of all, he needed a better sword since his was a rusted piece of junk. That got him thinking about when he would have to teach Jaclyn to sword fight. He guessed she would have to be about five or six before he could start, but he could at least teach her the pirates life for me song in a few months or so. Speaking of Jaclyn, he thought he should probably go check on her. "Gibbs, take the helm!"

"Aye cap'n"

Jack walked back to his cabin and saw Jaclyn wide awake in her cradle. She turned her head and saw her father coming toward her. She cooed and started to wiggle. He smiled and picked her up, "How's me girl?" he tickled her belly and made her giggle. She was so tiny, but she was getting a little bigger. She didn't eat that much, but she seemed pretty healthy and she pretty much had Jack wrapped around her little finger even though he wouldn't admit it. She was looking more like her father by the day. He loved that she looked just like him although it went straight to his head. He walked over to the window and stared at the waves brushing up against his ship. "Someday I'm going to teach you everything about ships and then you're going to learn how to sword fight hopefully end up as good as your old man. How's that sound?" She smiled up at him which also looked exactly like her father's smile. "You're going to make one heck of a pirate one day, lassie." She snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes. Jack smiled and laid her back in the cradle. He walked back up to the deck and saw the crew sitting on their butts doing absolutely positively nothing. "On deck you worthless lot! Get back to your stations!" he went up to the helm and watched the crew do as they were ordered. _"If they think I've gone soft, they'd better think again."_ He said to himself. _"Just because I'm a father doesn't mean I'm a soft touch."_ He went around ordering the crew to get back to work until sunset. He went back to his cabin and found Jaclyn lying in her cradle staring out the window at the sea. "Well, looks like somebody loves the sea almost as much as me." She turned her head at the sound of his voice and raised her arms up. "I know, I know." He picked her up and rolled his eyes, "Again?" he asked in a whiny tone. She just stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked up at him innocently. "You have to learn how to use the pot before you can become a pirate." He laid her on the table and unpinned the diaper. He cringed as he cleaned her off. As he was trying to hold down his dinner, Gibbs walked into the cabin. "What is it now?" Jack asked in an annoyed tone.

"The crew, me included, are wondering if ye have the right map to the treasure." He asked

"You people just can't seem to trust me as your captain."

Gibbs walked closer and saw what Jack was doing. He never expected the Captain to know how to change a diaper. Jack turned and saw him staring. "What?"

"Nothing sir"

"Gibbs, do me a favor."

"What would that be, sir?"

"Take care of this." Jack said as he handed Gibbs the dirty diaper. Jack picked Jaclyn up and took her to the galley to see if he could get her to eat something. Gibbs held the smelly thing at a distance and reluctantly went to clean it.

After getting her to down a full bottle of milk, Jack took his infant daughter back to his cabin. He laid her in the cradle and rocked her to sleep with his foot since it was becoming a habit and it did get her to sleep rather quickly. He looked at the treasure map and wondered if it was still there after all these years. And if it wasn't would the crew start to get ideas about another mutiny? He shuddered at that thought. Not only would he be thrown off the ship, but they would probably send Jaclyn with him. He looked down at her and hoped the word 'mutiny' wasn't on their minds.

**Author's notes: Well, there's the next chapter. I'm still not sure it's going to go anywhere so please help me! Oh and thanks to anyone who gave me suggestions. I hope to hear from anybody who has read this.**


	3. Chapter: Teething and A Treasure Hunt

**Chapter 3: Teething and A Treasure Hunt**

**Chapter 3: Teething and A Treasure Hunt**

A few months went by and after a few raids and a little plundering, Jack had never heard anything about a mutiny. In fact the crew seemed rather satisfied with the way things were going. And of course, Jaclyn was growing like a weed. She had a full head of dark brown hair now and she was learning how to crawl which was setting Jack a little on edge. He had to baby proof his cabin and make sure she didn't crawl into trouble either. You'd swear she was the female version of her father with her brown eyes that had that sparkle in them. But unfortunately for Jack, she was a little mischief maker and she was only six months old. Sometimes he would walk into his cabin and find her on the floor tearing a book to shreds with that evil smile on her face.

One day, the Pearl was headed to the nearest port since the supplies was running a little low (especially the rum). The entire crew was on deck taking care of things or sitting around, but Jack on the other hand was having a hard time with Jaclyn. "Come on sweetie, you don't need to scream in Daddy's ear." She ignored him and kept wailing at the top of her little lungs. She had been crying all morning and Jack could barely hear himself think. He tried everything to calm her down but nothing seemed to help. She just kept screaming unless she had a bottle in her mouth but after that she'd go back to screaming. Jack had no idea what to do next. Eventually he just walked around the cabin while rocking her back and forth. "What's the matter, Jackie?" he asked even though there was no way she was going to answer. She had her hand in her mouth and her head on his shoulder. He checked her forehead, but she didn't have a fever.

Then he heard a knock on the door, "Cap'n" Marty said as he walked into the cabin

"What is it?" Jack asked as Jaclyn screamed in his ear.

"There's a ship approaching."

"Well, you know what to do. Prepare the cannons and be ready to fire. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a child to calm down."

"But sir, it's the Misty Lady."

Jack froze. How was he going to keep Jaclyn a secret if she was screaming at the top of her little lungs? He really didn't want him of all people to know about his infant daughter. "If the Captain asks for me tell him I'm busy and can't be disturbed."

"Aye sir" he said and left the cabin.

Jack tried even harder to get her to sleep, but she would not have it. "What will it take for you to be quiet for a few minutes?" Finally after fifteen minutes of doing everything but standing on his head, Jaclyn finally closed her eyes. Jack sighed and laid her in the cradle. He went to the other side of the cabin and waited for the Captain to barge in.

It wasn't long before he heard the pounding on the door. The door then flew open and Captain Teague walked in. "What do ye want this time?" Jack asked trying to keep his cool. Jaclyn just had to stay quiet for a few minutes until he could get Teague out of here.

"I just wanted to find out what the rumor was all about." Teague said as he sat down.

"What rumor?"

"The one about a whore dying giving birth to your child"

Jack just laughed, "I can assure you I am the least likely to have a child."

"That's exactly what I said and then you came along."

"I swear I don't have any and I'm not about to start anytime soon. Those little bundles of pink flesh are rather disgusting."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Teague asked. He knew Jack was lying through his teeth.

"I already said there is no…" Right before he finished his sentence, Jaclyn started wailing again.

Teague got up and walked to the other side of the cabin where he found the cradle with the screaming infant lying there with her whole hand in her mouth. Teague picked her up and pulled her hand out of her mouth. He found the problem. "She's teething."

Jack gave him a confused look, "She's what?"

"She's growing teeth and when they do that they scream at the top of their lungs."

"Since when do ye know so much about infants?" Jack asked

"I was there when ye were this size."

"So if you know so much about kids, then get her to stop."

Teague handed her to Jack, "Get a wet cloth and let her chew on it. I'm surprised ye couldn't figure it out." He turned around to leave, "What did you name her?"

"Jaclyn" he replied. Teague rolled his eyes and went out the door.

Jack wet a cloth and gave it to Jaclyn and sure enough after a few minutes she stopped crying and laid her head on his shoulder. "You really need to learn to talk." She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Your first word is going to be Daddy … or ship… either one." She just stared at him blankly. "But for right now you need some sleep." Somehow she knew what that word meant. She didn't like sleeping anymore so he couldn't just put her in her cradle and hope she falls asleep anymore. Now he had to rock her to sleep or heaven forbid sing her to sleep. Hoist the Colors wasn't much of a lullaby, but it did get her to sleep as long as she had her bottle in her mouth. She finally fell asleep after he sang the entire song at least twice. Jack put her in the cradle and started laughing to himself. _"Instead of nursery rhymes she'll be singing pirates songs."_ He walked up to the helm and steered the ship towards the island that he knew had treasure on it.

When they reached the island the next day, Jack didn't know what he was going to do with Jaclyn. No one wanted to stay with her (or he just didn't trust them with her) and the last time he told someone the location of the treasure there was a mutiny. Jack sat down on his chair with Jaclyn on his lap thinking about what he should do.

"What am I going to do with you, Jackie?" he asked. She just stared up at him chewing on her favorite toy which was a small, white rabbit with buttons for eyes. "I can't leave you here by yourself since you can't even walk yet and no one else will watch you so…" he thought of another option, "I can't believe that's the only option that will work."

He sighed and got up with the baby in his arms. Then he grabbed a sack and threw a few diapers, some cloths, a couple of bottles, and a few baby blankets in it. "I'm never going to be able to live this down." He muttered to himself as he carried Jaclyn and the sack with him out the door.

When the crew saw him carrying the baby, they all smiled a smile that said 'aww'. Jack gave them a really angry and highly irritated glare. "The first man that says anything about the current situation is going to get a sword run through them, savvy?" They all immediately stopped looking at him and went back to work gathering supplies and preparing to leave the ship.

Soon they were walking through the jungle and following Jack and Mr. Gibbs (since Gibbs had to hold the map while Jack held his baby.) "Where to next Gibbs?" Jack asked pushing a branch out of the way. Jaclyn was fast asleep on his shoulder even though bugs were flying all over the place.

"Just up head should be a cave where this is leading to, sir." He replied as he shooed a bug from his ear.

"Finally" he said as he walked forward. Just then a branch hit him square in the face. It also hit Jaclyn which made her scream at the top of her little lungs. "Oh bugger" he muttered as he patted her back a few times. She just kept crying as if the whole world was coming to an end. Jack's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment as the entire crew stared at him. He rubbed her back and kept on walking toward the cave. After a while, he knew she was crying more from hunger than from the pain of having a branch hit her in the back. The cave was just ahead and they could see it pretty clearly. Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs, "Take the men into the cave and grab whatever you can. I'll be in there in a minute or so." He said as he rubbed Jaclyn's back trying his best to calm her down.

"Aye, cap'n" he turned to the crew and ordered them to follow him into the cave.

Jack walked over to a large rock and sat down. He dug through the sack until he found a Jaclyn's bottle. She kept crying and crying until he cradled her in one arm. "Okay, okay, I've got it." He said as he stuck the bottle in her mouth. She stopped crying and drank all of the contents of the bottle. Jack sighed when she finished and threw the bottle back in the sack. "Now before we go into the cave is there anything else you want me to do before we go in there? No? Good, we're out of here." He said as he grabbed the sack and walked over to the cave. He walked a little ways and found the crew as well as a beautiful sight. The place was full of treasure from gold coins to expense gems. Everything was shining and reflecting the light from the hole in the ceiling. Jack smiled at the sight. He wouldn't have to go on a raid for a little while and could just relax. _"Yeah right, I won't be able to relax until Jackie's ten."_ "Alright men, pack it and take it to the ship. Then its off to Tortuga!"

The men shouted in agreement and began to gather the gold. Jack turned and headed back to the ship. _"Well, it wasn't as bad as I expected."_ He said to himself. Jaclyn was fast asleep as he walked up the gangplank of the Pearl with the men following close behind with the treasure. He took the baby to his cabin and laid her in her cradle. "First thing on the list to get would be a crib because you are spilling out of that thing, my little piratess." He said as he smiled down at her sleeping form. He was so proud of her. She was growing up so fast.

**Author's notes: Well, here it is the third chapter. I hope you like it and I could use some more reviews.**


	4. Chapter: Meeting Aunt Alisa

**Chapter 4: Meeting Aunt Alisa  
**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Aunt Alisa**

A few weeks later the crew was in need of a break from sailing so Jack decided to head to a private island where they had a few houses built for when they needed a break. A few family members lived on the island, but none of Jack's family lived there except for his sister whop lived down the road so it would probably just be him and Jaclyn for a few days. He wasn't too sure that was a good thing or not.

When they spotted the island on the horizon, the entire crew shouted for joy which woke Jaclyn up from her nap. They immediately became quiet as Jack walked into his cabin with an annoyed look on his face. Jaclyn was sitting up in her crib screaming her head off. "Fine, I'll let you out so ye can see the island." He said as he walked over to the crib. She reached her little arms up as he picked her up. "You really need to sleep more." He said as he walked out the door.

Soon they were all heading to their homes with all the loot they got over the past few months. Jack on the other hand had work to do. His house/shack wasn't fit to have a baby anywhere near it so he needed to fix that. Unfortunately that meant he had to leave Jaclyn at his sister's house. _"Oh, Alisa's going to get a big kick out of me being a father."_ He thought as he gathered his and Jaclyn's things. He sighed, _"Well, little sissy can just get over it."_ He picked up Jaclyn and headed down the gangplank.

His sister's house was just up the road and not far from his place so he didn't have far to go. Soon the house was in sight as well as his nephew, Max. The boy turned and saw his uncle coming up the road. With a huge grin on his face he ran inside to tell everybody that Uncle Jack had come for a visit. "Mum, Uncle Jack is here!" Max shouted as he ran through the door.

His mother came down the stairs and looked out the window. Alisa looked a lot like her older brother except she had her mother's blue eyes, but she was just as stubborn. She smiled as she saw him coming and walked out the door just as he was a few feet away. She opened her mouth to say hello, but stopped when she saw the baby in his arms. She just stood there with her mouth open and stared at the child who looked a lot like her big brother. "Wot? No 'hello big brother how have ya been?' or 'what brings ya back this time?"

She finally took her eyes off the infant and gave her brother a confused look, "What…how…why do ye of all people have a baby in yer arms?" she asked.

"Well, when yer children were this size, didn't you hold them since they couldn't walk yet?"

"But since when do ye of all people have a baby?" she asked sounding so surprised.

"Since about six no seven months ago" he replied, "Well, aren't you going to let us in?"

"Oh, right, come on in." she said as she headed inside her house with Jack following behind her.

"Thanks, luv" he said as he sat down on a chair around the kitchen table.

"So how exactly did you come to have this child?"

"Didn't Mum or Dad tell you how a man and a woman make a baby?" he asked knowingly while giving her that evil smirk of his.

She gave him a flat look and put her hands on her hips, "You know what I meant."

Jack sighed and started to tell her about what happened in Tortuga and a few things after that (although he left off the part about his first encounter with a dirty diaper). "So that's how I ended up with an infant daughter. Now can we get to business?"

"What business?" she asked as she poured Jack and herself a cup of tea.

"Well, you of all people should know the state me house is in right?" she nodded, "So as you know, I can't even bring Jaclyn to it just yet and I was wondering if you would look after her while I fixed it up a bit?"

Alisa looked at the baby girl sitting on her brother's lap. She looked just like him with her big brown eyes and dark brown hair. She stared at her aunt while she chewed on a stuffed rabbit. "Alright, but ye can't leave her here for good."

"Why would I leave her here with you and that husband of yours forever?" he asked as she handed him a cup of tea.

"For your information, Greg is out sailing his ship right now and won't be back for a while."

"Good, then I won't have to worry too much about her."

"Jackie, did you say her name is Jaclyn?"

"Aye, is something wrong with that name?"

She chuckled a bit, "No, it actually suites her since she is the spitting image of her father."

"Thank you, sis."

Just then, his nephew was tired of waiting for his mother to finish so he rushed into the room and headed straight for his Uncle Jack. "Hi Uncle Jack" he said as he raced into the room. He looked at Jaclyn and tilted his head in confusion, "Who's that?"

"This is your cousin, Jaclyn." Jack replied as he tickled under his daughter's chin. She giggled while showing her two bottom teeth.

Max walked a little closer and looked at his new cousin. She looked a lot like his uncle and she did have the Sparrow eyes. "How old is she?"

"Seven months old" Jack replied.

A minute later, Alisa's daughter, Tillie walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she smiled when she saw her uncle. "Uncle Jack!" she shouted as she ran toward him. She threw her arms around his neck, "I've missed you."

"Careful Tillie, yer squeezing your cousin." Alisa said

Tillie let go of her uncle and saw the baby on his lap. Even though she was only ten she still loved babies and was really excited to meet her new cousin.

"I think she'll get along with them just fine." Jack said as he watched Tillie play with Jaclyn on a blanket she had gotten from her room.

"Jack, ye have nothing to worry about. Do you have a crib for her?" his sister asked as she cleaned the kitchen.

"I've got one on the ship, but I still need to get one for the house."

"Say no more, you can use Max's old one. It's still in good shape and I've got some of Tillie's old baby clothes that should fit Jaclyn so don't worry about that either."

"Okay, yer the boss." He got up and headed to the door, "I outta be finished by tonight and then I'll come and get her."

"She'll be fine. Now ye go and work on that house." Alisa said as he walked out the door.

"Bye luv" he said with a wave and left.

Alisa sighed and turned back to cleaning the table. Everything was just fine until Jaclyn realized that her daddy was no where in sight. She looked around the room with that look in her eyes and started to cry. "What's wrong, Jackie?" Tillie asked as she picked her up. Jaclyn screamed in her ear and started kicking. Tillie wasn't sure what to do so she took her back to the kitchen, "Mummy, how do I get her to stop?"

Alisa turned around and took the baby. She looked her over and knew exactly what's wrong. "She wants her daddy, is all. But he won't be back for a while so we're just going to have to lay her down for her nap and she'll eventually get tired and stop screaming." Alisa replied as she took the crying infant to her room. She had brought the crib down earlier so she put Jaclyn in it and left the room.

Tillie looked at her mom, "But she's still crying."

"She's crying about something we can't fix right now so we have to let her cry. After a while she's going to get tired and then she'll fall asleep."

"Okay" Tillie said as she walked downstairs behind her mother.

Meanwhile Jack was busy cleaning and making a few repairs on his little shack he calls a house. He cleaned the entire place and fixed the hinges on the doors so the doors wouldn't fall off anymore. Then he put a gate on the bottom of the stairs and the top of the stairs so Jaclyn wouldn't have to learn about steps the hard way. Finally just as the sun was beginning to set, he finished the place and headed back to his sister's. When he walked into the door, he found Alisa cooking at the stove with the baby on her hip. But Jack wasn't too happy when he saw the little white dress with pink and yellow bows Jaclyn was wearing. "Alisa, what did you do to me little piratess?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She immediately turned around and looked straight at him, "What? She looks adorable."

Jaclyn looked up at her father and smiled as she reached out for him. Jack took her and looked at the horrible little outfit she was wearing, "Alisa, she's the daughter of a pirate. Not the daughter of some soldier in the Kings Royal Navy."

"Oh, calm down. She's only a baby. She can start wearing pirate clothes when she's a little older."

"But if I start her out now I will never have trouble with her clothes in the future."

"Oh, good grief" she said

"Now please tell me where her things are so I can take her home." He said.

"Now hold on, ye're not going back to that house without some food in yer stomach."

"Fine sis," he said sounding so defeated, "But after dinner I need to go back to the house and put her to bed, savvy?"

"Not until ye've had something to eat."

Jack rolled his eyes and put Jaclyn on a blanket. His sister was so stubborn, but was he any different? He looked down at Jaclyn and knew she was going to be worse than he was.

**Author's notes: I hope it wasn't too boring. The next chapter will be better. I promise. Please review and I could really use some suggestions.**


	5. Chapter: Jack's Little Piratess

**Chapter 5: Jack's Little Piratess**

**Chapter 5: Jack's Little Piratess**

After a large dinner of whatever his sister cooked, he took the crib and a few other supplies back to his cabin while Tillie followed him carrying Jaclyn the whole way. She was tickling and talking to her which made Jaclyn giggle and smile. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of his niece bonding with his little girl. Tillie kissed Jaclyn's cheek as Jaclyn snuggled up against her shoulder. "Uncle Jack, she's getting sleepy." Tillie said as they walked up to the door of the two-story house. It was dark wooden color with a few windows as well as a few trees surrounding the area. The windows were boarded up (which was something he still needed to fix) and the door was creaky, but the hinges were fixed.

"I'll put her to bed as soon as I set this thing up stairs." Jack said as he opened the door.

Tillie looked around the house amazed at how clean it was. "Wow, Uncle Jack, this place is really clean."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "It wasn't that dirty last time." He said as he headed up stairs.

Tillie giggled, "Yes it was."

Jack glared down at her as she giggled. He sighed and opened the door to his room. He walked in and set the crib up against the wall. "Tillie, Uncle Jack just doesn't have the time to keep everything spick and span."

"But why are ye doing it now?" she asked as she followed him into the room.

"Because I've got a child on my hands and I don't want her to get hurt. Besides I'm sure yer room isn't the cleanest either, little missy." He said with a smirk. He knew no ten-year-old kept her room clean especially if she has pirate blood. She looked down at her shoes which made Jack chuckle, "Well, ye've got too much pirate blood in ya. Now you had better get home before it gets too dark."

Tillie smiled and handed Jaclyn to him, "I'll see you later, Uncle Jack." She said as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight Tillie" he said as she left the room. Jaclyn was half asleep on his shoulder as he set her in the crib. She immediately woke up and started to cry. Jack moaned and picked her up, "Why can't you just go to sleep?" she ignored him and kept crying. He sat down on the chair in the corner. "Alright, let's see if a story will put you to sleep." He said. So he told her a few stories about his first time out on the sea with his first ship (which was no more than a fishing boat). After about ten minutes, Jaclyn was finally asleep on his shoulder. He sighed and gently put her in the crib. She snuggled up with her rabbit and stuck her thumb in her mouth like she always did when she slept. Jack sighed and lied down on his bed. Being a father was a lot harder than anything he had ever done before. He turned his head and looked at his child. She still had a lot of growing to do, but at least he was beginning to learn how to take care of her without screwing it up too badly.

* * *

The next day, Jack woke up a little later than usual. He rubbed his eyes and then he realized Jaclyn hadn't woken up at all last night. He immediately shot up and looked in the crib worried that something was wrong. She was still fast asleep with her rabbit clutched in one arm and her thumb in her mouth. Jack smiled, "You finally slept through the night. Well, it's about time." He muttered as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed his shirt. Just as he was about to put his boots on, he heard babbling coming from the crib. He sighed and walked over to the crib. She was sitting there playing with her rabbit or should I say drooling all over her rabbit. "Morning my little piratess" he said.

She smiled up at him and reached up, "Dada"

Jack smiled the biggest grin he had ever smiled in his life. She finally called him dad. Unfortunately, 'ship' was her first word, but he didn't care. He picked her up and tickled her little belly, "Next thing I know ye'll be old enough to learn the Pirate's Code." She smiled and snuggled up on his shoulder.

Jack kept smiling until he smelt a little something that was very unpleasant. "Oh come on, I'm getting really sick of this." He said as he laid Jaclyn on the table. He grabbed a cloth and unpinned the diaper. This time he gagged so hard he was sure something was about to come up. He wiped her off and put the new one on. "I will never get used to this." He muttered as he repined the diaper.

"Now that we're all clean, let's get something to eat, eh?" he said as he walked down the stairs to his kitchen. Last night, Alisa had showed him how to mash some fruit and other foods to make baby food since Jaclyn was a little old for a bottle. He grabbed one of the jars Alisa had made last night and a spoon that was small enough for Jaclyn's mouth. "Let's see if this will work." He said as he sat down with Jaclyn on his lap.

He put a bib on her and opened the jar. She gave him a confused look as he dipped the spoon in the jar. "Open up, Jackie." He said as he put the spoon up to her mouth. She turned her head away from it so he tried again, but she still kept moving. He was starting to get very frustrated, but he knew he had to keep trying. Finally he got her to taste it. He was sure she was going to spit it back up, but was mistaken when she opened her mouth wanting more. "Well, at least Alisa gets some thing right." He muttered as he put the spoon back in the mushy gunk that they call baby food.

After Jaclyn had finished the whole jar, Jack put a blanket on the floor and set her on top of it with a few of her toys. He put a few of his maps on the table and studied them while he kept his eye on her. But unfortunately for him, Jaclyn had no intention of staying on that blanket. So with her evil grin, she crawled right off it and headed straight for the small table where he kept a few of his bottles of rum. She pulled herself up onto the table and grabbed the tablecloth with her chubby hands. She pulled hard on it which made the bottles come tumbling down onto the floor in front of her. The bottles spilled all over the place covering her with rum.

Luckily the bottles didn't break, but they did make a loud enough sound as they hit the floor for Jack to hear it. He shot up out of the chair and saw his baby sitting on the floor covered in rum. He moaned and walked over to the mess. Jaclyn smiled up at him as she played in the puddle of rum. He put his hands on his hips and glared at her, "That was Daddy's good rum, little missy." He said. She stopped playing and looked down at the floor as if she were ashamed.

"Come on, let's get you into the bathtub." He said as he picked her up. He grabbed a pot that was big enough for her to fit in it and started warming some water on the stove. "First of all those clothes need to be off of you." He said. He pulled her dark blue dress off and waited for the water to warm up. Finally it was warm so he poured it into the pot and checked it to see if it was cool enough for the baby. He was satisfied with the temperature so he took Jaclyn's diaper off and set her in the water. She wasn't too happy about it at first, but she got over it and was soon splashing the water around as Jack cleaned the rum off of her. She decided that Daddy needed to have some fun too so she splashed some water in his face. He gave her a look as she giggled, "So ye think that's funny, eh?" he said. He splashed a little on her, "Is it still funny?" She smiled and splashed more at him.

It just kept going on until Jack decided she was clean enough. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it. She wasn't too happy about having the splashing game end so she was fussing a little as he dried her off. "I think it's about time for an n.a.p." he spelled out because she knew what that word meant. He put a plain white dress on her and took her upstairs. She started to cry when she realized what he was doing. He just kept on walking towards the bedroom and then laid her in her crib. He walked out of the room and back downstairs to get back to his maps. He was just about to pinpoint his next treasure when he heard a knock on his door. "Can't a man be left alone for two minutes?" he moaned as he walked towards the door. He opened it and saw his rowdy, little nephew standing there with a basket in his hand. "Hello Max"

"Hi Uncle Jack" he said with a smile.

"Come on in, but ye have to be quiet." He said as Max walked in.

"Why?" he asked really loudly.

"Shh, it's because yer cousin is trying to take a nap." Jack replied as he led the boy over to the table.

"Oh… Mama sent this over for ye." He said as he handed the basket to his uncle.

Jack looked under the blanket and saw some food along with a few more baby things that she thinks Jaclyn needs like a baby bonnet and some pink hair ribbons. "Tell yer mum thank you for the food, but I'll drop dead before I put a baby bonnet on my girl's head. She's supposed to be a pirate when she's older not a governor's daughter, savvy?"

Max looked at the table where Jack keeps his rum and saw that it was empty. "Uncle Jack, what happened to yer rum?" the boy asked.

"A certain baby girl grabbed the tablecloth and spilled it all on the floor." He replied. Max started giggling at the thought of Jaclyn spilling Uncle Jack's rum. Jack looked down at him, "What's so funny?" Max just kept laughing as his uncle stared at him. "Well, how funny is this?" he asked as he bent down and started tickling the boy.

He laughed so hard he could barely breath, "Stop" he said in between giggles.

Jack stopped and set the five-year-old on one of the chairs, "So what's been going on here while I've been gone?"

"A new lady moved in down the road and she's not just any lady. She's a pirate captain." Max replied with excitement in his voice.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Captain Arabella Smith" Max replied while fiddling with his jacket.

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. _"Did he just say Arabella Smith?"_ he asked himself.

Jack sat there in a daze for what felt like hours until Max spoke up. "What's wrong Uncle Jack?"

Jack came out of it and looked down at his nephew, "Nothing, Maxi. So what does this Captain Smith look like?"

"Well, she's got bright auburn hair and golden brown eyes. She's nice, but she has a temper as Mama said. Do ye know her?"

"I knew her a long time ago." Jack replied.

Max got an evil smirk on his face, "Was she yer old girlfriend?"

Jack looked down at his nephew with an astonished look on his face, "She wasn't and never will be me girlfriend."

"Darn, I wouldn't mind having her as an aunt."

"Who put that thought in yer little head?"

"Mama. She said Captain Smith had this look in her eyes when she'd talk about ye."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything, young man."

"If you say so, Uncle Jack" Max said with that smirk still on his face.

**Author's notes: What? You didn't think I wouldn't turn this into a Sparrabella, did you? Honestly people, I am fully Sparrabella except for A Sour Sixteen. Please review and suggestions are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter: Chicken Pox

**Chapter 6: Chicken Pox**

**Chapter 6: Chicken Pox**

"Are you sure Jack will want to see me?" Arabella asked as she followed Alisa to Jack's house.

"Of course he'll want to see you, but you remember what I said before about the person who lives with him right?" Alisa asked as she carried a basket of food. She had agreed to take Arabella to visit Jack and to help her out of it if things got too awkward. She also brought the children along with her so they wouldn't have to worry too much about how awkward it was. Alisa just forgot to mention that the person who lived with her brother was his seven-month-old baby girl. She wanted to see her jaw drop when she saw Jack with a baby.

"Aye, I remember." Arabella replied. She sometimes wondered if she still had feelings for him or if he had feelings for her. But it sounded like he found someone else.

"Here we are." Alisa said as they walked up to the door.

She knocked and waited patiently for her brother. She heard a groan and what sounded like paper being moved around. After a minute, Jack finally opened the door. "Please tell me you aren't bringing more clothes I'll never let her wear."

Alisa sighed, "No, I'm not. I just brought more food and an old friend of yers." She said with a smirk.

"What the devil are ye…" he started to say, but stopped when he saw Arabella standing there with a small smile.

"Hello Jack" She said

"Belle" he responded.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Alisa spoke up. "Are ye just going to stand there or are you going to let us in?" Alisa asked.

Jack and Arabella snapped out of it and stopped staring at each other, "Come on in" Jack said as he stepped out of the way. It was a little awkward to see Arabella after all these years. Then he remembered the little person sitting in the playpen in the middle of the dinning room/kitchen.

"There's me little niece." Alisa said as she set the basket on the table. Jaclyn turned and saw her aunt walking towards her and let out a shriek of delight.

Arabella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw the child. She looked exactly like Jack which could only mean… "Jack, is she yours?" Arabella asked

"Aye" he replied. This was even more awkward then when she first walked in.

"Of course this child's his. Look at her, spitt'n image of her daddy." Alisa said as she walked back towards them carrying the baby.

"Where's me niece and nephew?" Jack asked trying to get off the subject of his kid.

"Outside playing, I guess." Alisa said as she tickled Jaclyn, "Jackie, what was wrong with the clothes I sent here?"

"Simple, far too girly for a pirate's daughter." He said with a smirk.

"Jack, how old is she?" Arabella asked

"Seven months" he replied

"What's so bad about her wearing girly clothes?"

"Belle, pirate's daughters don't wear girly clothes. You of all people should know that."

"Says who?" Arabella asked

"Says me, that's who." He replied

"Oh, ye're impossible." Alisa said, "Belle, take her while I heat up the food." She said as she handed Arabella the baby.

Arabella was a little hesitant at first, but calmed down a bit when Jaclyn seemed okay with it. Jaclyn looked up at this person with a confused look on her face. Arabella smiled at the child and tickled her under chin which made the baby giggle. Jack smirked at the sight. He never thought Arabella knew anything about kids, but apparently he was wrong. Jaclyn seemed to like this new person. She leaned her head on Arabella's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Arabella saw Jack staring and gave him a look, "What are you staring at?"

"I never pictured you of all people would know how to handle an infant." He replied

"I should be saying the same thing about ye." She sassed as she rubbed Jaclyn's back. Jaclyn's eyes were staring to get droopy as Arabella held her. "I think I should put her in her crib." Jack motioned to the stairs as she started walking toward them.

"Well, I think Jaclyn likes her." Alisa said while putting a loaf of bread in the stove.

"What are you up to, Alisa?" Jack asked giving her a look of suspicion.

"I'm not up to anything. I'm just bringing an old friend of yours here. Is that anything to be suspicious about?"

"Yes it is." Jack asked giving her the same look.

"Well, now that you mention it, Jaclyn could use a mother." Alisa said not looking at her brother. She knew he would kill her if she flat out said that in front of Arabella.

"Alisa Marie!" Jack scolded

"What? I'm only thinking about me niece and besides you could use a woman."

"No, I couldn't" Jack quickly said as he walked towards the door, "I'm going to go check on me niece and nephew." He quickly went outside and shut the door behind him.

Alisa sighed and turned back to the stove. He just wouldn't admit that he liked her. It could work out between them. And Jaclyn did need a mother no matter how much Jack denied it. She kept stirring the stew until Arabella walked down the stairs. "For being Jack's child and all, she is a real sweetheart." Arabella said as she sat down at the table.

"She certainly is, but from what I hear, she is a little mischief maker." Alisa said as she brought the stew over to the table.

Arabella chuckled, "I wouldn't deny that. She sure looks like one."

"I think she likes you." Alisa said with a 'you two would make a good couple look'.

Arabella looked up at her, "What are ye trying to do, Alisa?" Arabella asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"I'm just saying." Alias replied innocently.

"Well, you should know that Jack isn't interested. He's got too much on his mind and he could care less about me." Arabella said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't think that's the truth. When you walked in, I say that spark in his eye. He likes you. He just won't admit it. Typical Jackie, he thinks showing emotion is for weaklings unless you're a woman."

Arabella rolled her eyes, "I knew that."

Both women laughed until the door opened and Jack walked in with Tillie over his shoulder and Max under his arm. They were all covered in mud and laughing like a bunch of hyenas. Alisa glared at her brother and stood up, "Jack Sparrow, what did you do to me children."

"Oh, come on, Lissie, we were just having a little fun." He said almost like a child.

"Well, let's hope you have as much fun getting cleaned up in the cold pond. Now scoot." Alisa said while shooing them out the door. She leaned her back on it and let out a breath, "Oh, he's just like a child."

"He'd better grow up soon since he has to raise a baby himself." Arabella said as she set the table.

About an hour later, all three walked back into the house with damp clothes and shoes. Since they were just damp, Alisa let them sit at the table anyway. Just as they began eating, Jaclyn decided she didn't want to sleep anymore and started crying. Jack groaned and was about to get up when Arabella motioned for him to sit, "I'll get her."

"She's probably hungry." Jack said

"Where's her food?" Alisa asked. Jack pointed to the cupboard and turned back to his bowl of stew. Alisa grabbed a bowl and a jar of mashed carrots. Tillie and Max cringed when their mother put the gunk in the bowl. She smiled at them as she walked back to the table, "You two ate the same thing when ye were little."

"Yuck" they both said at the same time.

Arabella walked down the stairs with the baby in her arms and sat down at the table. Jaclyn still looked a little droopy eyed, but she would wake up after a while. Arabella sat down at the table with the baby in her lap. Alisa handed her the bowl of baby food as she put the bib on Jaclyn. Jaclyn didn't resist, but when Arabella put the spoon up to her mouth she turned her head away and tried to the push the spoon away from her mouth. Arabella kept trying, but Jaclyn would have none of it. Jack looked over at them with a confused look on his face, "That's strange. She ate this morning without a fuss."

Alisa turned to him, "What did you feed her?"

"How should I know?" Jack asked

Alisa groaned, "It was probably fruit or something like that or maybe she just doesn't want to eat."

"Ye don't think she's sick do you?" Arabella asked which made Jack get a worried look on his face. Arabella put her hand to Jaclyn's forehead. It felt a little warm and Jaclyn did seem a little extra fussy for someone who just took a nap. "I think she might be."

Jack immediately got up and took his daughter. Jaclyn laid her head on his shoulder and coughed a little. He checked her forehead and sure enough it was warm. "Bugger, I think you're right." Jack said as he looked the baby over. Then he saw a strange red bump on her arm. "Alisa, what's this?" he asked pointing to the bump. It looked kind of like a pimple, but Jaclyn was way too young for those.

Alisa stood up and took a look, "Uh-oh, I think she has chicken pox."

"She caught something from a chicken?" Max asked a little confused since there weren't any chickens around here except at the small market not far from where the houses were.

All three adults and Tillie laughed, "No silly, you can't get chicken pox from chickens." Tillie informed her little brother.

"Then how do you get it?" Max asked still a little confused.

"Usually you catch it from somebody, but don't worry. Everybody gets it at some point and then they never get it again. You both got it when you were a little older than Jaclyn." Alisa said

"At least it's just the chicken pox and not something too serious." Arabella said

"But now what?" Jack asked. He didn't what to do next. He'd never taken care of a sick baby in his life.

"Put her in the outfit I gave her that covers everything but her hands and head. We can't have her scratching. I'll go make some broth and see if she'll eat that. Later on, give her a bath in oatmeal." Alisa said as she walked over to the stove.

"A bath in oatmeal?" Jack asked with a confused look.

"It stops the itch." Arabella explained

Jaclyn started to fuss even more, but now she was doing it more from pain then from whining. Jack rubbed her back as he took her upstairs. She was now crying at the top of her lungs. It broke Jack's heart to see his small child crying in pain as he set her on the changing table. He pulled the light blue dress over her head. When the dress was off her, she shivered and kept crying until he put the pajamas on. She was cold even in this hot weather which meant she definitely had a fever. She kept whining even when Jack picked her up and cuddled her. He walked around the room rubbing her back and humming Hoist the Colors. She seemed to calm down a little bit on his shoulder, but not completely. When he looked at her face, he saw more spots. "Poor child" he muttered as he took her downstairs. Alisa was at the stove pouring the broth into a bowl while Arabella and the kids cleaned off the table and did the dishes. Alisa set the bowl of broth on the table and walked over to Jack, "She's gotten more spots." Jack said as he handed her the baby.

"They'll stop coming after a day or two then they'll scab up and heal after about a week or so. The fever should last only a few days." Alisa said as she sat down with the baby cradled in her arms. She held the spoon up to Jaclyn's mouth and tried to see if she would taste it. She opened her mouth and took a spoonful of broth. "Good girl" Alisa said with a smile.

"Well, at least you got her to eat something." Arabella said as she helped Max put the plates away.

"It's keeping her from crying is what I'm worried about." Jack stated as he sat down next to Alisa.

Tillie walked over to her mother and looked down at Jaclyn, "Is she going to be okay?" she asked

"She'll be fine after about four or five days. There's nothing to worry about, luv." Her mother replied. Alisa got Jaclyn to finish the rest of the broth so she wiped off her face which made her scream with annoyance. Jaclyn looked over at Jack and reached for him so Alisa handed the baby to him and got up. "Kids, we need to get home. Daddy's supposed to come home tomorrow." She said as she stretched her arms.

Jack got a worried look on his face, "But I'm still not sure about this. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Sorry Jack, but I got to get the kids home and Greg will be coming tomorrow." she said. Then her face lit up which usually meant she had an idea. Jack knew that was definitely not a good sign. "Arabella, could you stay and help him since he is far too ignorant to take care of a sick baby." She asked

"Hey" Jack said clearly offended by his sister's harsh comment.

Arabella hesitated a little shocked at the invitation, "Jack, do you want me to stay and help?" she asked shyly.

"If you think it will help." Jack said. He was still a little uncomfortable around Arabella, but this was for the baby and nothing more.

"It should." Alisa said as she grabbed her basket and Max's hand, "I'll see you two later." She said with a smirk as she and the kids left them alone with the baby.

Jack and Arabella stood in the kitchen without saying a word until Jaclyn started crying again. It sounded more like she was annoyed that she couldn't scratch her itchy spots than from being in pain. "I guess now would be a good time to get that oatmeal bath started." Arabella said as she turned to the stove and grabbed a pot of water.

"How's that supposed to help with the itch?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Arabella shrugged, "I don't know I've just seen people do it and say it helps. What's the harm in trying it?" she asked as she checked the water.

"I just hope it doesn't have the opposite effect." He mumbled as Jaclyn cried on his lap.

When the water was ready, Arabella put the oatmeal in it and waited for the water to cool down a bit. As she was doing this, Jack was undressing Jaclyn. He had to hold her hands away from her body so she wouldn't scratch which wasn't making her any happier. She kicked and screamed till Arabella took her and put her in the little tub. When Jaclyn saw what was in the tub, she looked up at Arabella with a look that said 'Are you nuts?' Arabella started laughing at the look of confusion on the child's face. It looked just like Jack's who couldn't help but laugh too as he watched. Jaclyn looked between the two and wondered why they were laughing so hard. "She's so much like you it's scary." Arabella said as she tried to stop laughing.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Jack said with a smirk. He was so proud of his little piratess. "She'll make a good pirate one day."

Arabella rolled her eyes, "The last time I saw you, you didn't want to be a pirate."

"When did I say that?" Jack asked even though he remembered not liking pirates when he was younger.

"When we were looking for the sword of Cortez and you said you were going to wipe out all the pirates in the world with said sword." Arabella replied while grabbing a towel and taking Jaclyn out of the tub.

"That was just denying destiny, luv. I'm a pirate and I always will be. Same goes for my child." Jack said with his mischievous grin.

"Whatever ye say, cap'n." Arabella said in a flirty way as she dressed the baby.

"And don't you forget it, Belle." Jack said as Jaclyn threw her toy on the floor.

As Arabella bent down to get it, Jack couldn't help but stare at her butt. He never actually admitted it, but he was attracted to Arabella and had always taken a few looks at her when nobody was looking. But this time Arabella caught him looking. "How's the view?" Arabella asked knowingly.

Jack snapped out of it and looked away, "I don't know what ye're talking about, luv."

"Sure, Jack" Arabella mumbled as she picked up the baby and headed upstairs. She knew he had taken a few looks at her in the past, but that didn't mean anything. He didn't like her in that sort of way. To him, she was just another woman he looked at in the past.

**Author's notes: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been having writer's bloke with this story and a few others. Plus the relatives are here and I'm having trouble getting to the computer. Please review and I could really use some suggestions.**


	7. Chapter: Intruder

**Chapter 7: Intruder**

**Chapter 7: Intruder**

The night was extra quiet outside. All you could hear were the crickets and the waves crashing against the shore unless you walked by Captain Jack Sparrow's house. If you did on that particular night you would hear the annoying screaming of a seven-month-old infant. "Now what?" Jack asked as Arabella paced the room bouncing the crying baby in her arms.

"There's nothing else we can do. We've tried everything." Arabella shouted over Jaclyn's screams. The spots on the babies face had multiplied since a few hours ago and she was unable to scratch them because of the outfit they had put on her so she was very annoyed and in pain as well. Arabella couldn't stand anymore so she collapsed onto the rocking chair and started rocking back and forth. Both adults were exhausted tired from doing everything, but standing on their heads trying to calm the baby down. "I'm just going to try and rock her for a little while." Arabella said with a yawn.

Jack's eyes were getting droopier by the second, but he couldn't keep them closed because of Jaclyn's screams. It was past midnight and they hadn't had a bit of sleep. Jaclyn was miserable because of the fever and the spots. He hated seeing her like that and worse than that was the fact that he couldn't fix it. But as Arabella rocked the child in her arms she finally fell asleep. Or should I say both the baby and Arabella fell asleep. Jack let out a sigh of relief as he fell back onto the bed. Soon he closed his eyes and hoped the baby would stay asleep long enough for him and Arabella to actually get some rest.

* * *

Just as the sun's first rays of light came through the window, Jaclyn started to whimper in Arabella's arms. Arabella's eyes flickered open at the sound of the child. It took her a minute to figure out where she was, but then she remembered she was helping Jack with his sick baby. Arabella looked at the bed and saw that Jack was already awake. She got up and took the baby down to the kitchen where Jack was standing by the stove trying to fix some eggs. She also saw a bottle of milk heating in a pot of water. He looked up when she walked down the stairs with the baby in her arms and smiled, "Looks like the little stinker actually slept a little longer than I thought." He said with that joking sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, I think the sleeping is over for most of the day." Arabella said as she walked over to the stove and grabbed the bottle. Jaclyn was still pale and had spots all over her little face. When she saw the bottle she tried her best to reach for it. "I've got it, sweetie." She said as she cradled the baby in one arm and put the bottle in her mouth.

"I think those spots are starting to scab up." Jack said as he set the food on the table.

"Hopefully, then maybe they won't itch so much." Arabella said as she sat down. Jaclyn looked up at her and then at her father while still sucking on the bottle.

Jack smirked at the child, "It'll be over soon enough, luv." Jack looked down at the floor for a second then back up at Arabella. He hoped she would do him this small favor even though she was already doing quite a bit. "Belle, I'm running low on certain supplies so I was wondering if you could watch her while I run to get said supplies."

Arabella smiled, "Yeah, I heard about what happened to yer rum supply." She said with a chuckle.

Jaclyn smirked up at her father after she pushed the empty bottle out of her mouth. Jack glared down at her, "Little brat" he muttered. Jaclyn just giggled at his angry look.

"Like father like daughter" Arabella said with an evil smirk on her face as she handed him the baby. "Fine I'll stay with her, but you have to be back here before ye get too drunk."

"Deal" he said as he stood up, "Jackie, you be good and try not to destroy the house while I'm gone, savvy?" Jaclyn just smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. Jack sighed and handed her to Arabella. "If Alisa comes over with that no-good husband of hers, slam the door in his face."

Arabella rolled her eyes, "What's so bad about him?"

"He's a dirty scum, that's what." Jack said as he walked out the door.

"Same old Jack" Arabella muttered as she sat down at the table. She looked down at the baby and smiled, "I'll bet yer used to him by now, eh?" Jaclyn just smirked and put her head on Arabella's shoulder which made Arabella roll her eyes. _"She knows she's got me wrapped around her little finger now."_ "I wouldn't get too attached to me if I was ye. Yer daddy's gonna take you away from here soon and then you may never see me again."

Jaclyn gave her a hurt look and tightened her grip on Arabella's shirt. "Mama" she mumbled so softly Arabella barely heard it.

Arabella froze after she realized what she said. This child thought she was her mother? And not just any child this was Jack's child. She didn't know what to say. She kinda wished she was Jaclyn's mother. Then she wouldn't have to let her go. "What am I thinking?! Jack doesn't even care for me in that way. Why should I wish he did? It'll never happen. He just doesn't care." She said to herself. Unfortunately, she said it out loud. For just outside stood someone who was out to ruin everything.

After she had finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Arabella took Jaclyn back upstairs and sat down in the rocking chair. Jaclyn was starting to feel bad again and wasn't in the best of moods because of it so Arabella decided to just rock her in the chair for a while and see if she'd calm down. After about an hour, Arabella heard the door open. Thinking it was Jack, she walked down the stairs with the sleeping infant in her arms. When she saw the figure at the door, she immediately froze at the bottom of the stairs. At the door stood one of Jack's greatest enemies, Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. He stood there staring at her with a shocked expression on his smug face. "Arabella, what are you doing here?" he asked still in shock.

She tightened her grip on the sleeping baby as she started at the man who was once a very good friend. "I should be asking you the same thing." She said coldly. He opened his mouth to explain but she wasn't finished just yet. "I know why ye're here. You're here to kidnap Jack's child." She stated glaring at him as she back up closer to the stairs.

"Arabella, I wouldn't…"

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted which woke the baby right up. Jaclyn started whimpering in Arabella's arms as she continued to back away from Fitz.

"Arabella, please just listen." Fitz insisted as he took a few steps closer to her.

She continued to back away as she glared daggers at him. She felt a strong urge to stab him in the heart for even thinking about kidnapping Jaclyn. "No, you listen to me. If you dare lay a hand on this child, I swear I'll rip your throat out." She said angrily.

Fitz's face turned red with anger, "It's not even yours. Why should you care if I take her?"

"Don't even try." She said through clenched teeth as her grip tightened on the child again.

"I'm afraid I have to. Now either you can hand her over now or we can do this the hard way." Fitz threatened.

"Get out" Arabella hissed.

"Farewell" Fitz said with a smirk just before he snapped his fingers.

Then two British soldiers burst through the door and grabbed Arabella before she knew what hit her. One of them pulled the now screaming child out of her arms while the other held her back. The one soldier couldn't hold her long enough so she broke free and tried to take the child back, but this time it was Fitz who held her back. "Let me go!" she screamed as the soldier carried Jaclyn away. Jaclyn was putting up a good fight in the redcoat's arms but she was just a baby and therefore was unable to stop him. "Please Fitz, she's just a baby. It's not her fault that Jack's a pirate." Arabella pleaded as Fitz held her back.

"That's just it, Arabella. She has the blood of a pirate. Just like her father." Fitz said as Jaclyn's screams faded while she was carried to the Navy ship.

"Fitz, please let her be. She's only a child." Arabella pleaded again.

"A child who would one day become a pirate." He said as he turned Arabella around to face him, "Now I can't have you telling Jack where she is so you'll just have to come with us." He said just before the other soldier hit her on the back of the head. The room spun in all directions as Arabella collapsed into Fitz's arms. He carried her to the British ship the Vanessa.

**Author's notes: I know it's kinda short, but I've got a lot of stories to take care of at the moment. Please review because if you do I'll gladly update faster.**


	8. Chapter: Realization

**Chapter 8: Realization**

**Chapter 8: Realization**

As Jack walked back to his house with his supplies, he had a strange feeling something was up. Then as he got closer to it he saw that the door was wide open. He quickened his pace and soon came to the door. The place looked like there had been a fight what with chairs and other thing like that strung all over the place. Jack's eyes widened as he dropped the bags he was carrying on the table. "Belle" he called up the stairs, "Jackie" he called again as he went to his room. He flung the door open and saw it empty. "Belle!" he shouted as he ran through the rest of the house screaming their names, but it was no use. They were gone. Jack ran back downstairs and then at the corner of his eye he saw a piece of paper attached to the back of the door. He ripped it off and read it.

_I've taken your daughter and your girlfriend  
__If you want them back I suggest you sail to Port Royal immediately.  
__I'll be waiting to see you again, old friend._

_Admiral Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the III_

"You dirty son of a bitch." Jack growled as he crumbled up the note. He ran back to the town and ordered Mr. Gibbs to get the crew and prepare to set sail as soon as possible. Gibbs was horrified when he heard Jaclyn and Arabella had been taken.

"But Jaclyn's only an infant. What harm can she do?" Gibbs said as they set sail.

"That's not the main reason they've got her. They just want me is all. Fitzy's been trying to get to me for years." He replied as he stood at the helm. The sun was just setting as the Pearl sailed through the waters toward Port Royal. He vowed he would skin Fitz alive for taking his daughter. Then it hit him. Jaclyn wasn't the only person that was in danger. Arabella was in as much as she was. Right then and there Jack finally realized how much Arabella meant to him.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight filled the brig and shined on Arabella's face as her eyes began to flutter open. She blinked a few times as she tried to figure out where she was when it hit her. She and Jaclyn had been kidnapped by Fitzwilliam and taken aboard the Vanessa. She shot up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a filthy brig locked up like an animal. Her head throbbed from the blow it had taken the day before as Jaclyn was carried away. She stood to her feet and walked toward the door to the steel cage she was in. Just as she reached for the lock, she heard footsteps coming toward the door. Then a redcoat walked into the brig and over to her ceil. "Admiral Dalton wishes to speak with you." He said as he unlocked the door. He then grabbed Arabella by the elbow and dragged her to Fitz's cabin. The soldier opened the door and pushed her in just before slamming it behind her.

Fitz stood facing the large window as he stared at the sea. "I'm sorry I had to do this Arabella, but as you can see I had no choice." He said still staring at the sea.

"Ransom is a little low even for you." Arabella said with enough venom in her voice to kill even the Kraken.

"It is what must be done to keep the peace in these waters." Fitz said as he sat down at his desk. He motioned for Arabella to sit as well, but she ignored the offer and continued to glare at this horrible lame excuse for a man.

She scoffed at his response, "Ye're just trying to get back at Jack after all these years."

Fitz glared up at her, "What would you know about that?"

"Oh, I heard about who you really were. A spy from the Royal Navy trying to get to Jack's father. Now you want revenge so you stoop so low as too kidnap Jack's seven-month-old child. That's despicable even for you, Fitz." Arabella replied staring at him in disgust.

"It's what's best." Fitz mumbled.

Arabella walked a little closer to the desk and glared straight into his eyes, "What did you do with the child?"

"Again Arabella, why do you care about that little brat? She's not yours nor will she ever be. Jack doesn't care about anybody but himself and he'll never change no matter how much you want him to." Fitz said with a cruel grin.

"You listen to me, Fitzwilliam. I don't care about what Jack thinks about me, but I do care about that child and I'm going to make sure she's alright whether you like it or not." She hissed right in his smug face.

"If it will shut you up, I'll let you look after her until Jack gets here to negotiate the child's return and your release." He said just before he summoned one of his men, "Please escort Miss Smith to the cabin where the child is being kept." He ordered the soldier. The redcoat nodded as grabbed Arabella's elbow and dragged her out the door.

As they came closer to the cabin, Arabella heard the baby's screams. She quickly pulled out of the soldier's grasp and flung the door open. Jaclyn was lying in a cradle that was far too small for her in a plain, little cabin. Apparently she had been left alone for quite some time and was screaming because she was scared and alone. Arabella ran to her side and scooped her up in her arms. Jaclyn buried her face in Arabella's shoulder and clung to her for dear life as she cried. Arabella rocked the scared baby in her arms as she heard the door being locked behind her. "Shh…it's okay, sweetheart. I've got you." She hushed as rubbed Jaclyn's back. The baby's screams went down to a whimper as Arabella rocked her slowly. Arabella looked around the room and found a bag that had some of Jaclyn's things in it. She pulled out a bottle and knocked on the door of the cabin hoping the guard was not far off. He opened the door and waited for her to speak. "Go fill this up with milk for the girl." Arabella demanded in a harsh voice. She couldn't believe they didn't even bother to feed the small child. The redcoat sneered but took the bottle and did as he was asked. Jaclyn still whimpered in Arabella's arms as she stared out the window. She looked at the baby and saw that her spots were beginning to heal rather nicely. She checked Jaclyn's forehead to see if the fever had left. It was still there, but barely. "We're gonna get through this, sweetie. Daddy's on his way." Arabella said as she sat down on the bed. _"Please hurry, Jack."_

* * *

Jack paced his cabin worrying about his child and the woman he might be in love with. "I swear if that aristobrat lays a hand on either one of them I'll blow his brains out." He mumbled as he continued to pace. He had to admit that child was his life. She meant the world to him and if anything happened to that innocent little girl he didn't know what he would do. Then there was Arabella Smith. The girl he had known for years and yet he hadn't realized what she meant to him until her life was on the line. He felt a little nervous about the way he felt, but he knew the minute he saw her again he wouldn't be able to hid the truth anymore. But now he didn't care what she thought. He was just gonna tell her how he felt and hope she didn't think he was a lunatic. Who knows? Maybe she felt the same. Maybe she wanted him to think like that. "What am I thinking!" he yelled out loud, "I must be too sober to be thinking like this." He muttered as he grabbed a bottle of rum. "I hope that kid isn't making me soft." He mumbled just before he took a swig of rum.

* * *

After she had fed the baby, Arabella stood by the window staring at the dark waves that gently rocked the ship in a slow pattern that never seemed to stop. Jaclyn stared up at her as she held her close to her chest. Jaclyn reached her little hand up and touched Arabella's worried face. The look in the child's eyes said 'It'll be alright.' Arabella smiled and took the child's hand, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Jaclyn smiled up at her and snuggled her head on Arabella's shoulder, "Mama" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

A tear ran down Arabella's face as she thought about what this small infant called her. To this child, she was her mother. _"If only I was, sweetie. If only I was."_ Arabella wanted to be the one to look after her, to watch her grow, and to always be there for her. This child meant the world to her. And Jack was something she desperately wished she could have, but she knew he would never care for her the same way she cared for him. He would never love her.

**Author's notes: I know it's short again, but lots of other stories that need to be updated before people start to think I've abandon them. Anyway, please review and tell me it's not too dramatic.**


	9. Chapter: Arabella's Protector

**Chapter 9: Arabella's Protector**

**Chapter 9: Arabella's Protector**

As the night wore on Fitz continued to sit as his desk thinking about Arabella. He had wanted her all those years ago and just when he was getting close Jack came and snatched her away. _"Stupid pirate doesn't even care about her."_ Fitz said to himself. What really weirded him out was why Jack had a child. Of all the people to have an infant daughter. Fitz really didn't understand why a cold-hearted pirate would want a baby on their hands especially a baby girl.

What Fitz didn't know was that at that very moment Jack was standing at the helm of his ship thinking of different ways to kill the man that kidnapped his child and the woman he was pretty sure he was falling for. Jack cringed every time he said that in his head. Captain Jack Sparrow didn't fall for any woman…except her. He finally figured out it wasn't because he was sober, but that he really had it bad whether he liked it or not.

A relieved smile spread across Jack's face as he spotted the Vanessa on the horizon, "Prepare the cannons and be ready to fight! But hold ye're fire until the opportune moment!" He ordered. They were gaining on the Navy ship very quickly just as Jack had planned. The one Navy ship was no match for the Pearl so this was going to be easy, but Jack didn't care. He just wanted to settle this with Fitz once and for all and he really needed to find his child before anything horrible happened to her.

* * *

Arabella had little sleep the night before because she was too worried about what was going to happen to her and Jaclyn if Jack didn't show up in time. Luckily for her, Jaclyn had slept the whole night in her arms and therefore gave Arabella time to think without interruption. But as the sun rose above the sea, the child's eyes flew open and Arabella's thoughts were finally interrupted. Jaclyn started to fuss for her bottle as Arabella stood up. She grabbed it and knocked on the door where the guard was waiting. He snarled as he took it and walked down to the galley. Arabella sighed as she walked back over to the bed. She didn't know how much longer they'd stand keeping her and Jaclyn alive. She didn't even want to think about what they would do to her and the child if he didn't get there in time, but he wouldn't leave them here to die so there was hope.

Arabella kept thinking about that when suddenly she heard cannon fire. She quickly ran to the window and saw the Black Pearl firing on the Vanessa. He had finally come. She smiled with relief but it was gone in a flash when she realized Fitz would come and threaten to kill Jaclyn right in front of him if she didn't get out fast enough.

* * *

When Jack had swung over to the Navy ship, he went straight for Fitz, his greatest enemy. Fitz was on the quarterdeck giving orders and fighting off some of Jack's men, but when they saw him heading straight for Fitz they backed off not wanting to get in their very angry captain's way. Fitz was a bit shocked at their running, but the shock disappeared when he looked behind him. There stood Jack with his cutlass in hand ready to take his enemy down. His face was bright red with anger as he walked towards his opponent.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed as Jack came towards him, "I never expected the 'great Captain Jack Sparrow' to come running to save his precious infant daughter. Please Jack, that is not something a pirate would do."

"And how would you know what a pirate would do, Fitzy?" Jack asked as he gave the first blow. Fitz just blocked it with ease and continued to grin.

"Well, pirates are very predictable, but you on the other hand. I never know what to expect of you." He said as Jack blocked one of his blows.

"I'm just full of surprises, but let's stop talking about predictability and get this over with so I can get me kid and get out of here." And with that said, Jack gave Fitz another blow.

* * *

As the battle wore on, Arabella decided that now was the time to get Jaclyn to the Pearl. So she bundled the child up in blankets so she wouldn't see anything and be protected from the smoke. Then Arabella gently took the doorknob in her free hand and opened it. She heard the screams of terror and agony as she climbed the steps to the deck. When she opened the door, all she could see were dead bodies, soldiers still trying desperately to defeat the pirates without success, and a cloud of gray smoke. The pirates were winning the battle, but they had taken a hard blow as well. Finally she spotted the gangplank that connected the two ships as the battle continued. She pulled the baby closer to her as she took a deep breath and then broke into a fast run toward the Pearl. She had to dodge falling men and bullets as she ran across the bloody deck hoping to reach the safety of the Pearl before Fitz reached her.

* * *

Jack and Fitz were still fighting to the best of their abilities. Neither of them were even close to giving up as their swords continued to clash each other.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Fitzy. Your ability with a sword has improved." Jack said as he gave another hard blow to the aristocrat.

Fitz barely blocked it, "Why thank you Jack."

"Unfortunately it still won't save yer ass this time, mate." Jack said and gave an even harder blow to his opponent.

This time Fitz was unable to block it and it sliced his right arm wide open. He screamed in agony as his face turned red with anger. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arabella running to the gangplank with the baby in her arms. A smile of pure evil came across his face as he pointed his pistol right at Arabella's chest. She looked at the gun with terrified eyes as she clutched the baby in her arms.

Jack looked between Arabella and Fitz with wide eyes. He was not going to let that man kill the woman he cared so dearly about and his small daughter. Fitz's smile grew as he gently pulled the trigger. Arabella closed her eyes and waited for the horrible pain of the lead bullet penetrating her skin, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jack on the floor of the deck clutching his left shoulder as blood streamed through his fingers.

**Author's notes: Ohh…cliffhanger. Don't worry I won't take as long to update this. Please, please, please review. I love hearing from you all.**


	10. Chapter: Tears

**Chapter 10: Tears**

**Chapter 10: Tears**

Everything else happened so fast Arabella barely remembered anything. First, after Jack had been shot, his crew had finished the rest of the redcoats and had ran to his aid. Mr. Gibbs ordered the men to lock Fitz and any remaining soldiers in the Vanessa's brig and then burn the ship while he held a rag to Jack's shoulder. Arabella felt someone take her arm and pull her to the Pearl as Jack's eyes fell shut. She couldn't think, couldn't talk, and she could barely breathe as she was guided to one of the extra cabins. She barely even felt the baby in her arms stir as she tried to see what was going on. When they reached the cabin, the crew member led Arabella to the bed and forced her to sit down. She didn't even notice when he left the room to get her some water. She was far too shocked at what Jack had done for her and what had happened to him. But then she felt a small hand touch her cheek. Arabella shook it off and looked down at the child in her arms. Jaclyn tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the woman who she thought was her mother. "Mama" she said as if she was asking what was going on.

Arabella quickly stood up and ran up the stairs to Jack's cabin. Some of the crew was standing outside waiting for some news of their captain when she pushed through them and ran to the door. But as she grabbed the door knob one of the men known as Paul who was a large guy with huge muscles grabbed her, "Ye can't go in there, lass." He said as he tried to hold her down.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled under his hold even with the baby in her arms.

As she continued to try to get out of the man's strong arms, the door to the cabin opened and Mr. Gibbs walked out, "Let her in, but keep the child out here. Can't let her see this." Paul nodded as he let Arabella go. Gibbs took the child and let her into the captain's cabin. When Arabella saw him, her eyes began to fill up with tears. Jack was lying on his bunk motionless and pale with his shoulder bandaged up. Even in his unconscious state she knew he was in a great deal of pain. As she made her way to his side, her heart fell to pieces. He had done this for her and his child. He treasured their lives more than his own and was willing to give up his life to save them. She slowly sat on the bed and took his hand in hers, "You really are a good man, Jack. Pirate or not." She said with a small smile as she lied down and laid her head on his chest, "And I love you." She whispered as tears streamed down her face.

After about an hour of standing there with Jack's child in his arms, Mr. Gibbs turned to the crew, "Get back to work! Weigh anchor and set course for the nearest port!" he ordered them. They all nodded in silence and did their work with no complaint.  
As they did the orders, Gibbs looked down at the small child in his arms. She looked up at him with confusion written all over her face. She looked as if she was asking where her daddy was. Gibbs smiled a small smile at her and patted her back, "Ye'll get to see him in a little while, lassie." He said calmly. He knew that that was not going to be the case though. It was going to be at least a few days before they could let the child into the cabin. But then it hit him square in the face. Who was going to watch this child if Arabella was going to spend every single moment by Jack's side? As first mate, he certainly couldn't. He had to run the ship. Gibbs looked around the deck frantically until he found the newest addition to the crew. A boy about fifteen who he supposedly heard had about four younger siblings. "Oui Davy, get over here, lad!"

The boy immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to where Gibbs was standing, "Aye sir" he said as he stood in front of the first mate.

"Ye don't possibly know how to take care of a wee child, now do ye?" he asked

The boy kinda saw where he was going with this, but even then he didn't seem too nervous, "Yes sir, I do." He replied sounding confident enough.

"Right then" Gibbs said and then placed Jaclyn in the boy's arms. She looked at him curiously at him, but she seemed okay with the idea, "Ye'll be in charge of the child until Miss Smith is able to."

Davy shifted Jaclyn in his arms and looked down at her sweet face. She didn't look as bad as his little sisters, but you never know. "Aye sir"

"Glad ye like the idea. Take her to the extra cabin. I'll go in and get her things and bring them to ye."

Davy nodded and then made his way to the extra cabin. Jaclyn still had a confused look on her face as he sat down on the bed with her. Davy smiled at her and tickled her chin making her giggle, "I'm guessing you're wondering where you're papa is, aren't you, little one?" Jaclyn seemed to understand, but she just continued to stare up at him. "Don't worry, child. He'll be up and about in no time."

The two of them sat in silence for a little while until Mr. Gibbs opened the door and brought in Jaclyn's crib and a few of her other things, "I see she's fine so far." He said as he bent down and locked the crib in place.

"Oh, I think she'll be fine for now. Just need to keep her occupied until the Captain gets better." Davy said as he tickled her tummy. Jaclyn giggled and pushed at his hands to get him to stop.

"Aye, but sooner or later she'll want to know where her papa is." Gibbs said as he headed toward the door, "I'll have someone bring ye some supper later on."

"Thank you sir" Davy said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it, lad." Gibbs said and closed the door behind him leaving the young lad with the Captain's little daughter.

"Here let's see what we can find for you to play with." Davy said as he picked up the sack containing Jaclyn's toys and etc.  
Jaclyn let out a squeal of delight as he pulled out her stuffed bunny.

"Bubbie!" she screeched as she reached for her toy.

Davy handed it to her and smiled as he watched her snuggle with her toy, "I take it that's your favorite."

Jaclyn smiled up at Davy just before climbing into his lap and snuggling into his chest. She yawned as he began to rock her slowly in his arms. "This can't be as bad as I expected." He muttered to himself as Jaclyn's eyes began to close. As he gently placed the sleeping baby in her crib, the door opened. Paul who was also the ship's cook set a tray of food down on a little table in the corner, "I take it the little lassie isn't giving you much trouble yet." He said with a small smile. He was the type of guy that liked kids, but never had any of his own.

"No, she seems pretty calm, but I'm wondering what's gonna happen when she wants her father." Davy said as he sat back down on the bed, "When my little siblings were about Jaclyn's size they got really upset when Mum or Dad even left the room. They cried to hard they could barely breathe."

Paul sat next to the boy and placed his big beefy hand on his shoulder, "All wee children go through that stage when they're about Jackie's size. But I think the little lass will be fine."

"Maybe I can keep her distracted long enough for the captain to get well enough to see her."

"Maybe, but if ye need any help. Let me know. I was the eldest of ten children. I know how to handle wee ones." He said just before muffling the teens hair and walking out the door.

* * *

When the first rays of sunlight shone through the window of the captain's cabin, Arabella slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't moved from Jack's chest at all the day before no matter what happened. All she wanted was to feel his chest rise and fall under her to make sure he was still alive. Sometimes he would moan and muttered about something or other, but usually he would just lie there as if he were just trying to catch up on sleep. Arabella looked up at his face as tears fell down hers, "Please come back to me. I need you, Jack and so does Jaclyn." She whispered as her tears began to soak his shirt.

* * *

The next three days were just the same for everyone. The crew would go about their duties and follow whatever orders Mr. Gibbs would give him as they waited for the return of their captain. But alas the good captain still hadn't awoken yet nor had Arabella left his side. She just lied on the bed next to him and watched his chest rise and fall praying he would wake up any minute.  
Davy didn't have any problems with Jaclyn at all for that time period. In fact Jackie was talking a liking to that boy as if he was her older brother or something, but that morning things were about to change and I don't mean for the better.

Davy was busy craving a piece of wood with his knife when he heard babbling in her crib. He sighed as he stood up and walked to the crib with the child sitting up in it. When he got closer he saw her looking around the room with a scared look on her face, "What is it, sweetie?" he asked as he grabbed the side of the crib.

She just kept looking around the room as if she didn't hear him. "Dada" she said as if she was asking for him. Davy gently picked her up and tried to distract her with her bunny. She just pushed it away, "Dada" she said in what sounded like a demand.

Davy sighed. This was the exact same thing his siblings did just before they started screaming their heads off for their parents. He gently patted her back and kissed her forehead, "Sweetheart, you can't see your daddy right now." He said as he continued to pat her back.  
But of course what he just said didn't help the situation at all. In fact, it made it ten times worse. Jaclyn started to whimper and then she was all out crying her head off, "Dada! Dada! Dada!" she kept screaming as she wiggled and kicked in the boy's arms.

Davy wasn't sure what he should do. Back home his parents would've been running into the room to get whichever sibling was screaming for them, but Captain Jack was definitely not in the condition to do that. So not knowing what else to do, Davy went down to the galley to see if Paul knew what to do. When he walked into the galley, he saw Paul turning toward him with a look of concern on his face, "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked towards the boy and the very cranky baby.

"She wants the captain. She woke up screaming for him and I don't know to do about it." He shouted over the baby's screams.

Paul sighed, "I was hoping this wasn't going to happen." He said as he took the baby from him. Paul bounced the baby in his arms and patted her back, "It's alright, Miss Jackie. Ye'll see yer pa later."

Jaclyn just continued to scream and kick in his arms, "Dada! Dada!" she sobbed.

* * *

The pain in his shoulder was horrible as he realized he was becoming conscious. He wanted nothing more than to get up and rip Fitz apart for causing this, but first he needed some rum. But what heard next immediately got his mind off the pain. Jack heard his baby girl screaming bloody murder. He tried to move and open his eyes, but it felt as if a huge weight was on top of him and he wasn't strong enough to lift it. As he tried to move his body, he heard someone else sob, but this person was a lot closer to him then his child. Then he remembered Arabella and what Fitz was about to do to her when he stepped in. His heart raced as he wondered if she had been hurt or if she even made it. "Belle" he muttered as he tried even harder to at least open his eyes.

Arabella was still fast asleep by Jack's side when she felt movement on the bed. Thinking it was Gibbs checking on Jack, she just ignored him and kept her eyes closed. But then she heard a mumble coming from the sleeping form beside her. "Belle" he mumbled again.  
This time Arabella shot up and grabbed his hand before she knew what hit her, "I'm here, Jack. I'm here." She said still clutching his hand.

Suddenly Jack's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times before looking up into the beautiful face leaning over him. She smiled down at him as tears fell from her cheeks. He smiled back and caressed her cheek, "I'm guessing I was the one who got the bullet." He muttered.

She chuckled a little as she took the hand that was caressing her cheek, "I thought I was going to lose you." She whispered

"You thought one little bullet was going to stop the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Darling, I'm honestly hurt by that." He said with a small grin.

"Ye scared me half to death." She said with a glare.

He just continued to grin at the mad expression on her face, "Are you saying you've fallen for me?"

"Oh, ye're hopeless, Jack."

He his grin fell slightly, "Does that mean a no? Cause if it does then that just hurts me even more than yer little comment."

"Why do ye say that?" she asked with a fake look of suspicion.

Jack let go of her hand and started to caress her cheek again, "Because I might've fallen for you as well, luv."

"Then I think yeah. I might've fallen for you." She said with a small smile.

"Then it's official. Captain Jack Sparrow and Arabella Smith have fallen for each other." He said and then looked up at Arabella, "Doesn't sound very piratey."

"Do we care?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it…no." he said with a grin. He was about to say something smart alicky when he heard Jaclyn's cries again. "Where's Jackie?" he asked sounding rather worried about his child.

Arabella's eyes widened, "Oh, god, Jackie." She jumped up off the bed so fast Jack didn't realize she was gone until the door shut.

Arabella ran down the stair faster than the speed of light and almost tripped half a dozen times. When she finally reached the galley, she saw Paul trying to calm down a very angry baby who was screaming for her daddy. "Give her to me." Arabella said as she walked over to the poor man that had to look after that angry baby. She took the crying child and rocked her in her arms, "Shh…calm down, sweetheart. It's alright. I'm taking you to Daddy right now." She cooed. Jaclyn's screams went down to a whimper as Arabella carried the baby upstairs and into the captain's cabin. When Arabella walked through the door, Jaclyn turned around in her arms and reached for her father. Jack happily took the excited child in his good arm and cuddled her close, "How's me girl?" he asked.

Jaclyn smiled a grin that showed off her two bottom teeth and a few on top, "Dada" she said while snuggling closer to him.

"I missed you too, Jackie." He said and kissed her head.

**Author's notes: Well, there you go. Another chapter. So yeah, please review and suggestions are welcome because I'm getting stuck again. **


	11. Chapter: Big Ideas

**Chapter 11: Big Ideas**

The waves were calm as the Black Pearl sailed swiftly through them. The crew was just starting the days work just before sun up. It was a huge relief that Captain Jack was recovering from the bullet he had taken. Having him passed out for two days gave reason to be scared. But everything was beginning to go back to normal and it wouldn't be much longer until Jack was back to ordering them about as if he had never been hurt a day in his life.

As the sun shone through the windows of the captain's cabin and shone on the sleeping forms of the captain and his girlfriend, Jaclyn started to stir and began whimpering, telling her parents it was morning whether they liked it or not. Jack groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Arabella lifted her head from his chest and smirked up at him, "I'll bet she has a little present for you." She said.

Jack smiled evilly, "Too bad I've only woken up from a bullet wound yesterday and have been forbidden to get up by a certain quick-tempered woman." He replied, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Arabella just rolled her eyes as she got up off the bed and made her way over to Jaclyn's crib. Jaclyn stood up and reached out for the woman that was her mother in a sense. Arabella smiled as she picked her up, "Good morning, sweetheart." She said as she carried her over to the changing table in the corner.  
While Arabella was distracted, Jack tried to get himself up into a sitting position, but was unable to do it with out groaning a little which got her to turn around and see what he was up to. She glared at him, "Jack, ye can't do things like that when ye've only had a bullet taken out of you're shoulder just a day before."

He just rolled his eyes at her nagging, "Woman, it's pretty pathetic when a man can't even get himself to sit up and you know as well as I do that I'm not that pathetic, savvy?"

Arabella shook her head as she pinned Jaclyn's diaper in place, "It's like I have two children to take care of." She muttered before picking the baby up and kissing her chubby little cheek.

"I heard that." Jack said, giving her a playful glare.

Before she could respond, Jaclyn interrupted by reaching out to her father, "Dada, dada, dada" she squealed while wiggling in her mother's arms.

"Not just yet, sweetie. Daddy's not feeling well." Arabella said as she tightened her grip on the bouncing baby.

"I feel fine, luv. Just make sure she doesn't get to my shoulder." Jack said

Jaclyn giggled as Arabella set her on the bed next to Jack. The baby crawled over to him and climbed onto his lap. "Careful, Jackie" Arabella said as she sat beside the two.

"She's fine Belle. Besides, I missed me girl." He said, tickling the child's belly. Jaclyn giggled as she tried pushing his hand away.  
After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, the door to the cabin flew open and Gibbs stepped inside. "Sorry to interrupt, but yer bandaged needs to be redone, sir." He said as he grabbed the medical supplies if that's what you could call it since it was just rum and a few ripped pieces of cloth.

"Right then." Jack said as he picked Jaclyn up with his good arm and handed her to Arabella, "I don't think it would be good for the child to see this, eh?"

Gibbs shrugged, "The wound should be healing by now and the bleedings stopped so it can't be that bad." He said as he walked over to Jack's side.

"For an adult that is." Arabella pointed out as she carried Jaclyn out of the bed chamber. Jackie didn't seem to like the idea as she whined and squirmed in her arms.

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled the bandage off Jack's shoulder. Jack gave him a weird look when he didn't stop it, "What's so funny?" he asked finally fed up with it.

"That's hard woman ya got there, Captain." Gibbs said as he finished dressing the wound.

Jack scoffed, "With the way I am, mate, I need a hard woman. No woman is as strong as Belle. Plus she's the only woman that will put up with me and Jackie." Jack then looked around as if somebody was standing in the shadows, "And if you leak this out to the crew, I'll be sure to skin you alive, savvy?" Gibbs nodded and motioned for him to go on, "The fact is I love her. I don't want her to ever leave and I'd like nothing better than to make it 'official' or whatever they call it."

Arabella heard that comment loud and clear from the other room, but she was glad she did. She smiled at the thought of staying for good, but she was rather surprised that Jack wouldn't to make her his…wife. She'd given up all hope of marrying many years ago, but now. Could she bind herself to Jack for the rest of her days? Could she take care of his child and maybe bear him more? She wasn't sure about the more children thing, but the others she could definitely do.  
Looking down into Jaclyn's big, brown eyes, she knew this was what she wanted…to spend every waking moment with the people she loved and sail the seas with them for as long as she lived. Now, Jack just had to get up the gusts to ask her.

**Author's notes: Thanks for the awesome ideas guys! I loved them all. They did help me start coming up with another plot so this story is far from ending. Ah, don't ya love a good Sparrabella?**

**Anyways, review, review, oh please give me a review! I've got cookies!**


End file.
